


A Little Bit of Your Loving Care

by Beckily



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, Prostitution, Slice of Life, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckily/pseuds/Beckily
Summary: I saw a picture of the tents down in the river valley near Skyhold and I thought it would suck to be there. And where there's are soldiers, there are prostitutes.Then this popped into my head. Busy mom interrupted for a bit of her side trade. No glamor.No major characters. Just a peak into the world in my head.





	A Little Bit of Your Loving Care

She had just poured the last bucket of water into the pot of clothes and was poking them down with a stick when the soldiers came up. This wasn’t unusual, as she lived in the river valley camp below Skyhold with them, but the amused face of one and the near-panicked face on the other told her that they’d be needing her time.

“Hey, Tessa, how are the little ones today?” asked the amused one. She couldn’t remember his name, but she remembered he was always polite enough.

“Getting into everything, causing mischief, same as always. Sammy tried to drown in the river again today, though Captain Reyes pulled him out.”

“That’s lucky.” He patted his friend on his back, making him nearly fall over. “This here is Erik, he just joined up.”

She nodded at him, and opened her bottle of chamber lye, pouring some in her pot, and stirring with her board. Both men made faces at the smell.

“Turns out he could use a bit of your loving care. If you’ve the time to spare.”

“I do, this just needs to soak,” she wiped her hands on her apron and called her oldest daughter over. “Mae, I need to see to the soldiers, watch your brothers for me.”

Mae nodded, and eyed the soldiers curiously. The amused one grinned at Mae and chucked her chin before shoving his friend firmly in Tessa’s direction and sauntering off down the road. The nervous soldier watched him go, looked half like he was going to follow him, but then squared his shoulders and looked firmly to Tessa’s left.

She smiled. “Come on then, love. Into the tent.”

He followed her into the tent and watched as she took off her dirty apron and settled on the pallet. “What’ll you have, then?”

He blinked. 

She sighed. “You did have something in mind?”

“Oh!” His face turned bright red. “Just! Just.. The usual. What the… usual. Thing. Is.”

“Am I greasing up my arse, love, or my cunny? Or did you just want my mouth?”

The soldier once again looked like he might run away, twitching his arms and looking longingly at the tent flap. “I just… just your… just your..” he gestured at the front of his trousers and then at her. “If that’s okay.”

“Tits out?” 

He glanced at them and then away and nodded, clenching his fists nervously.

She unlaced her bodice, got out the oil and greased herself up quickly and then laid on her back, waiting and looking at the tent so he didn’t get too spooked and run off without paying.

"25 silver."

He struggled at his breeches, paused and carefully laid out his silvers on the table beside her and then knelt between her legs. 

His hands went to her breasts, carefully at first, and then kneading with enthusiasm before he buried his face in them, pausing to finally getting his pants undone. She helped guide him in, and then used her legs around his hips to help him keep a steady pace for the dozen or so strokes he managed before shouting and falling on top of her, panting. She rubbed his neck gently as he recovered.

As expected, he quickly blushed bright red, jerked his clothes back in order and all but ran out of the tent.

She laughed to herself, rolled her eyes, and then went about mopping up the mess with a bit of cloth and lacing herself back up. The silvers went into a lockbox buried under the pallet and she went back to the laundry.

**Author's Note:**

> Chamber lye is for bleaching. Made from pee. I have studied old laundry things too much, must sneak these things in ;)  
http://www.oldandinteresting.com/washing-with-lye.aspx


End file.
